Left
by TheVeryLastCompanion
Summary: While working on a case. Sam and Dean run into a strange girl who doesn't seem to be telling them the whole truth. And when she brings up a certain family member. Things get even more confusing. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Sammy, lets move," Dean said as he hung up the phone with Bobby. They just got a call that there was a vamp nest in Sam's favorite state, Tennessee. Sam hopped in the passenger's seat while Dean was making a quick prayer to Castiel, letting him know where they were heading. And so, they drove. After 7 tedious hours of driving, they finally reached the cheapest motel in the state. It was only about 20 minutes from what Bobby said was the nest. Sam suggested that they sleep for a while before they get going on their hunt. So they did.

After that, Dean drove them about a block away from the nest and they walked the rest of the way, trying not to be spotted. "I'll go in first and you'll-"

"Dean," Sam interrupted. He pointed at a girl who seemed to walk with courage. This came off to Sam and Dean, that she was their leader. Sam and Dean slowly wandered behind her, following her a few feet back. They let her go in first. They figured that they might as well kill them all at once then sending a signal to the rest of them that there were intruders. Just before they got a chance to sneak in, they heard sudden screams. They burst into the nest seeing 6 vamps decapitated laying dead on the floor and two more holding the same girl they had just seen up against a wall. Sam and Dean both looked at each other and nodded signaling that they would both take out one of the vamps. They both pulled out their weapons and and sliced them both simultaneously.

"Oh thank you-" the girls said right before Sam put a knife to her throat. "I'm not a vampire!" she said lifting up her lip exposing her gums. No sign of fangs. Sam lowered his knife and sliced her arm. "What good will that do?" she asked.

"Forged in dead man's blood," he said. He couldn't see any signs of her being supernatural. He dumped some holy water on her.

"What? No silver knife?" she asked annoyed.

"The knife with the blood was silver, thanks," he said as sarcastically as she was talking. "Who are you and what are you doing here," Sam asked.

"Clary Fray," she said looking down at her sword.

"Yeah nice book series. Real name please," Sam said not breaking eye contact.

"Ugh. It's Bowman. Kyra Bowman," she said clearly telling the truth.

"Well Bowman. You need to go home," Sam said trying to sound intimidating as he stepped closer to her.

"Well that would be good advice if I was 12. If you didn't notice, I just took out six vamps all on my own. Not to mention, hello, I'm a hunter!" she said holding up her blood riddled blade.

"You. A hunter." he scoffed in disbelief. He looked back at Dean as if to get some back up, but all he got was a blank stare. He was practically drooling at her feet. Sam smacked Dean on the shoulder and it was as if he regained consciousness. "Listen Bowman. We're going to have to take you home. There is no way that I'm letting you hunt," Sam said taking short glances at Dean who had straightened up and was partially in the conversation.

"Yeah great idea. Only one small problem. I have nowhere to go. I was traveling with two other hunters about 80 miles out and they left me here 2 days ago. I hitch-hiked my way here fare and square. I was just wandering until I found this case."

Dean quickly grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him aside so that she couldn't hear their conversation. "We should totally take her with us. You know.. until we can find her a place. Or a relative or something," Dean suggested.

"What?" Sam said confused. Usually Dean was the one who needed convincing and Sam was the one begging to bring home a pet or a person or something.

"Sam, she's a great hunter. She took out six vamps all by herself. We can't just leave her here. Hitchhiking is dangerous," Dean said defensively. Sam shot a look back at Kyra who seemed to be cleaning her blade with the inside of her shirt.

"Fine. But only until she finds somewhere else to go," he responded cautiously. Dean and Sam walked back over to her while she was putting away her sword.

"You can come with us. Until you find another group of hunters or a place to stay. I'm Dean Winchester," he said holding out a hand.

"I bet your boyfriend already told you that I'm Kyra," she said shaking his hand.

"N-n-n-n-o. We're brothers. God why does everybody think that we are like that!?" Dean said in disbelief taking his hand back.

"My bad," she said smiling. Sam didn't like her so far. She was too mysterious. He wondered why the two other people she was working with left her here. If she was actually traveling with other hunters.

They all walked back to the Impala and climbed in. Dean drove and Sam road shotgun. The new girls climbed in the backseat and awkwardly put her hands in her lap. "Nice ride. A bit promiscuous if you ask me. But nice. What is it a 1966 Chevrolet Impala?" she asked

"No '67. Close though," Dean grinned in her appreciation in cars.

"So where do you guys live?" she asked.

"This week? The motel off of 100," Sam said grinning in his lap.

"Okay that works. I better at least have my own bed. Or I swear. I have an ancient sword and I am not afraid to use it. as you just saw back there," she said with a smile. They pulled into the motel parking lot and got Kyra her own room right next to theirs. All she had with her were 2 duffle bags. Sam and Dean assumed they were weapons and clothing. Dean pulled her off to the side and took her phone, installing a GPS system so the they could find her at anytime. She took her phone back and walked to her room saying goodnight to Dean but avoiding Sam. She could tell that Sam wasn't too fond of her and she really didn't want to push her luck with hunters.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean. Kyras gone. She took the car," Sam said as he walked back in the room and slamming the door behind him.

"She took my baby?" Dean said immidetly waking up. "No no no no no! Hey wait I put a GPS on her phone! We can just track her!" Dean said practically shouting. Dean ran over to Sammy's laptop and he opened up her GPS. "She's here," he said looking closer.

"Hey boys I have breakfast!" they heard Kyra's voice fill the room. The brother simultaneously turned to see Kyra holding a bag filled with food.

"But. You took my car," Dean said not knowing what to feel about the situation.

"Yeah... How else was I supposed to get myself some pie?" she said as if it was no big deal. "Nice song's by the way. Do you only play the same 5 albums over and over? I'm not complaining I like them," she said sitting at the table and pulling out a pie.

"You're forgiven," Dean said quickly moving and sitting next to her and reaching in the bag and pulling out a pie.

"What? She just took your baby. Then, she DROVE it. Then, messed with your music. I can't even do that and get away with it!" Sam shouted.

"Sammy it's because one, you insult my music, two, you brought me cake last time. Cake and pie are totally different," Dean said smiling at Kyra. Sam pulled Dean into the kitchen where Kyra was out of ear shot.

"Dean you have got to snap out of it!" Sam shouted quietly.

"Snap out of what? I'm fine!" Dean said in defense.

"You're freaking out over this girl and you'r practically under her spell, Dean." Sam turned and walked back to the table and he grabbed a pie roughly. Dean followed shortly after him, returning to his spot on the table. Kyra hit one edge of her plate causing the rest of her pie to fly in the air and land right into her mouth.

"That was awesome," Dean said in awe.

"Thanks. An old friend called Winchester taught me," she said with a grin. Sam and Dean looked back and forth to each other. Fear was in Sammy's eyes but Dean gave him the look that he would handle it.

"Winchester? That rings a bell... what was the first name?" Dean asked.

"John. John Winchester. He was great, he's gone now. Sorry you can't learn the flying pie trick," she said before picking up a glass of water and drinking it.

"Do you know if he had kids?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah 2 boys and a step son. But, he never really told anyone this, well, expect for me. He only started visiting his step son when he felt betrayed by his middle child who went off to college and tried to give up the hunting life," she said as she was leaning in closer to them so it came off as a secret. Sam looked down at his lap never really realizing that Adam was 12 when his Dad first started visiting him which mathematically, was the same time Sam left for college.

" Do you remember their names?" Dean asked after shooting Sam a look of concern.

"Yeah. Adam was the young one. Then the middle was Sammy and the oldest was Dean," she said picking up a beer to replace her water.

"Yeah. The middle child goes by Sam. Not Sammy," Sam said looking up.

"How would you know Sa-" she said before her eyes widened with realization. "Sam and Dean. Winchester. You guys are Winchesters! I would have been able to tell but you guys don't have Adam. Where is Adam anyways?"

"Crap we forgot Adam!" Dean said realizing that Adam was still in the cage.

"Wait you look the same age as us. Why have we never seen you before?" Sam asked ignoring Dean.

"You're Dad was practically my dad. Well on of my dad's. There was uncle Bobby who I also considered a father figure. He actually called me right before I went to kill the vampires and he told me not to go. He said that it was too risky? Anyways that's off topic! The point is, when I was 6 both my parents died from and attack of skin walkers. John saved me. But for some reason he said that I couldn't meet you guys because something bad would happen to me or something. He fathered me when you guys went to bed. He would come back to my house and he would train me to hunt. When Sam left, him and I did a lot of hunting together. It was pretty brutal. He had us going on back to back hunts for a while. But he was only trying to vent and I understood. He was just trying to cope ya know. I got to meet Adam a couple times. But he said that I wasn't allowed to me you guys. He gave me a car to keep my promise," Kyra explained.

"Wait. So our Dad raised you? But he kept you hidden from us?" Dean asked confused.

"Yup. I still to this day don't know why," she said.

"Why don't we call Bobby and ask?" Sam suggested. Suddenly a deep male voice popped out of nowhere.

" I do not think that is a good idea," Cas' voice rang out.

"Castiel?" They all said in unison. "Wait, you know Cas?" they all asked each other.

"Winchesters. Kyra," Cas said. "You guys should not be together," Cas said straightly.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Don't you think that your father separated you three for a reason?" Cas asked. Cas turned and faced Kyra and grabbed her hand. "I'm taking her far away. Don't try looking for her," Cas said before he vanished with Kyra in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on," Dean said standing up.  
"What? No Cas said not to try and find her. Were you not listenig to anything that Cas just said?" Sam asked.  
"Yes I was listening and I couldn't give a crap. We were together that whole time and nothing happened to us. And if she met Adam, the she can meet us too. Cas she is family in a way. And our one rule, well besides the music in the car, is that we don't leave family," Dean said grabbing his stuff and shoving it back into the duffle bag.  
"So what exactly do you think we can do Dean? Just nicley ask Cas if we can have our real but not real sister back? Dude, we know absolutly nothing about her! Why does this whole thing mean anything to you?" Sam asked standing up.  
"We are not discussing this Sam," Dean said throwing his bag over his shoulder and heading for the door. "Are you coming or not?" Sam responded by standing up and pushing his way passed Dean and out to the car taking his place back into the passengers seat. Dean followed close behind opening the trunk and throwing in his bag. He walked up to the door and got in the car.  
"How do you suppose we find her. Cas could have taken her anywhere," Sam said as Dean was getting settled.  
"Same way as we found her before Sammy. I GPS'd her phone. Now pull out your laptop and get to typing," Dean said starting the car. Sam found the location of Kyra's phone and he started pointing out where Dean needed to go. By the looks of it, Kyra was a 2 days drive away. Cas had taken her to California for some reason.

Two days later, Sam and Dean arrived in Fremont California. They narrowed down the tracker to an abandon building just outside of the city. As they got closer, Dean drew his knife ready to strike anything that comes in his way.  
"Dean that wont work on Cas," Sam said looking down at Dean's drawn knife.  
"Yeah but maybe she'll be," Dean said before looking up to see Kyra tied down to a chair. "Tied up..." Dean said running close to Kyra. Her mouth had been muffled by a small strip of fabric, making it impossible for her to speak. She herslef hadn't looked like she was hurt or harmed in anyway. Besides the bondage, it almost looked as if they had been pampering her.  
"I'll get you out," Dean said as he was cutting the rope that held her down to the chair she was sitting in. Dean untied the fabric covering her mouth allowing full movement to he lip musculus and exaggerated her ability to talk.  
"You guy should have come here..." Kyra said looking around.  
"Why?" Sam asked confused.  
"Because that Cas, wasn't really Cas," she said cautiously looking around and behind her just in case anyone attacked her.  
"Then why haven't you been hurt?" Dean asked taking a closer look to make sure she was okay.  
"They have been hurting be. But they only wanted it to seem like I was fine. They cut and sliced on my back that way when you guys showed up, I would look fine," she said turning around. The white shirt she had been wearing was stained red all down her back.  
"How was that not the real Cas? He literally teleported you out of the room," Sam asked  
"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Kyra said scooting back and revealing a shy look on her face. Sam and Dean could tell that they had just entered the room by the way that her face turned from excitement to sorrow in moments. Sam did a 180 spin decapitating one of the unknown creatures. Dean followed behind and did the same. "How many are there? Dean asked.  
"That was it," Kyra said.  
"What were they?" Sam said thinking aloud.  
"Beats me. I'm just glad they're gone," Kyra said. She looked down at the ground not looking up.  
"You okay?" Sam asked.  
"Oh I'm fine. The question is," she said looking up eyes red with evil, "are you?" the form of Kyra lunged at them attacking Sam first. She pulled out a slick blade with glowing red crystals up twords the neck of the blade. Dean grabbed her by her stomach right before she had the change to take Sammy's head off.  
"Don't you dare. Now you're going to tell me if you are possessing Kyra," Dean said.  
"What are you gonna do. You wouldn't want to hurt your girlfriend," she said smiling. Just then, the Winchesters heard the voice of Kyra crying for help from the other room. Once Dean heard her, he did not hesitate to decapitate the imposter. Dean followed the voice down a long hallway before he saw Kyra. Her hands were tied above her head and her feet were tied together on the floor, forcing her to stand up. She looked as if she hadn't eaten the whole time she had been missing. Hey body was covered in blood and her make-up was smeared all down her face. Not in the way of her crying, but sweat and exhaustion.  
Dean cut her loose but she didn't have the strength to talk. Dean picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the car and laid her down in the back seat. Sam rushed behind him and quickly got in the passengers. Dean drove them back to the hotel as fast has his car would take him.  
(line thingy)  
"How's she feeling?" Sam asked Dean from across the room.  
"Would you shut up. She is trying to sleep," Dean said sitting on his bed. Kyra was laid across his bed wrapped up nicely by the handiwork of Dean. Dean kept dabbing her forehead repeatedly with a damp towel as he watched whatever was on the TV. Kyra's eyes fluttered open to the sight of Dean Winchester.  
"We aren't technically related right?" Kyra asked groggily but cheeky. Dean smiled and helped her sit up straight.  
"I love this movie," Kyra said pointing to the TV.  
"What movie is it?" Dean asked looking behind him.  
"Only as classic. The Princessbride!" she said.  
"So what happened to you back there?" Sam asked filling up a glass of water for her.  
"It's a long story..." Kyra said twiddling with her thumbs.


End file.
